Utility vehicles are known. The present disclosure relates to vehicles, including utility vehicles. The present disclosure relates to utility vehicles having foot controlled pedals. The present disclosure relates to a floorboard for use with utility vehicles, and particularly for those with foot controlled pedals.
Present utility vehicles provide a flat floorboard against which a driver may place their heel. The top of the foot then engages the accelerator portion of the foot controls. As the utility vehicle encounters uneven terrain, the driver's foot/heel receives a direct and vertical force, preventing the driver from having a uniform force against the accelerator. Rather, the driver encounters a “jabbing” of the foot against the pedal, which in turn causes jerking movement of the vehicle.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a utility vehicle is provided comprising a vehicle frame, a prime mover attached to the frame, wheels supporting the frame, a floorboard, and a foot control adjacent the floor board, the floorboard having a plurality of contact points for contacting an operator's foot when operating the foot control.
In another embodiment of the disclosure a vehicle comprises a vehicle frame, a prime mover attached to the frame, wheels supporting the frame and driven by the prime mover, a floorboard, and a foot control adjacent the floor board, the floorboard having a recess for receiving the heel of an operator's foot when operating the foot control.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a vehicle comprises a vehicle frame, a prime mover attached to the frame, wheels supporting the frame and driven by the prime mover, a floorboard, and a plurality of foot controls adjacent the floor board. The floorboard has a groove laterally flanking the plurality of foot controls, the groove being profiled to define a location for the heel of an operator's foot when operating the plurality of foot controls.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.